Dare You to Move
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Fred teaches Hermione how to fly, but it doesn't end too well...AU! This will be a collection of drabbles for the drabble tag threads on HPFC, and possibly Camp Potter! They will have different characters and pairings. 1. Fremione. 2. Druna. 3. Bill/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

** This was written for the drabble tag thread in HPFC. It's not the best, but I still think it's ok to publish. The word count had to be less than 500 words. Milly's prompt was Fremione and anything AU. My favorite AU is the Fred is alive AU. This was also written for the procrastination competition. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred was teaching Hermione how to fly a few months after the war ended. "There you go! You've got it now, Hermione!" Fred cheered from the ground. He had been teaching Hermione how to fly all afternoon, though she wondered why she let him talk her into it. Her crush on him may have had something to do with it though.

Hermione beamed, though she still felt a little flustered at being so high up from the ground. She looked down and her mind suddenly decided that it had had enough of being in the air. She could feel a panic attack coming along and swallowed."I…don't… think I can do this anymore, Fred. Please get me down!"

"Just a few more minutes!" Fred called from the ground.

"No…please tell me how to get down now!" She frantically tried to lower herself back toward the ground, but the broomstick went even higher and it soared toward a tree.

"Hermione!" Fred's voice sounded frantic and he started running after her. "Oh, this is stupid. Accio, broom!" he shouted, and she heard his broomstick soar toward him.

Hermione tried braking the broom, but it was too late. It hit the tree, and she fell ten feet. She landed on the ground with a thud and carefully moved each arm and leg when she got over the shock of falling. She winced when pain shot up through her wrist, though she knew it was most likely just bruised.

"I'm so sorry!" Fred said when he reached her finally. "Are you ok?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I think my pride is damaged though."

Fred hugged her in relief, and she couldn't help but smile when he held her in his arms. She cleared her throat nervously when he looked at her again. "You could kiss me and make it all better," she muttered softly.

Fred's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh..what?" he stammered in surprise. They both knew that he heard every word she just said. He lowered his head and kissed her lips softly. Her heart soared, and she allowed the kiss to continue for a few more seconds.

He was grinning at her when she pulled away. "Do you feel better?" he asked her in an amused tone.

"A little," Hermione answered honestly.

"Would you feel better if you went on a date with me?" Fred asked as his eyes twinkled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	2. Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this Druna drabble to Tris because her OTP is Druna. I'm sorry this wasn't happy either…this was written for the drabble tag in HPFC. This has probably been done before, but I wanted to do my take on it. Oh, the pick me, choose me, love me quote is from Grey's Anatomy. Druna is my pair, and evergreen was my prompt. It was also written for the Achieve that OUTSTANDING Challenge with angst and alone as my prompts, the Hedley Song Challenge, with stormy as my prompt (write about Luna Lovegood), and the Wand Wood Challenge (Alder- write about an unlikely pairing). Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

They were standing on the same sidelines of the war for once. Luna felt so proud of Draco for finally getting the courage to do what he wanted to do in his life. But she could see him struggling as he stood in front of her while You-Know-Who and his parents were encouraging him to come over to them.

She wanted to reach out and hold his hand. She wanted him to pick her, choose her, and to love her the way he always had before.

Luna held her breath as she tried to remember his promises of change he made to her while the battle was going on. He was the reason she was still standing there. If he hadn't killed the Death Eater who was trying to kill her, she would be dead.

Please, choose me, Draco…she thought as she stared at the back of his head.

He suddenly turned his head slightly and their eyes met. _I love you,_ she wanted to tell him. _I love you. Can't you see that?_

A thousand emotions seemed to have been going through his mind them. He slowly reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. The movement was so fast that Luna thought she imagined it. He let go before anybody could notice and turned away. His expression had changed and he shamefully looked down at the ground before looking forward determinedly.

He slowly started walking forward toward the evergreens, and the death eaters… the side she knew he didn't want to be on.

Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped out a quiet, "No…" She covered her mouth so she wouldn't accidently say anything else. She knew he heard her. She could tell by tilt of his head as he took another step. But he still continued walking.

Luna felt like her heart was breaking every step he took, and she closed her eyes once more. She couldn't bear to watch this scene anymore. She hated the fact that she wanted him to pick her. She hated the fact that she still loved him. She hated the fact that their entire relationship was forbidden because of their families and stands on the war.

A tear slowly made its way down the side of her face, and she quickly wiped it away. Luna scolded herself for allowing herself to have a weak moment. She had to be strong for them. Right now she didn't want to be. Even if the war was going to end that day, she knew that nothing would be the same again. She wouldn't get over this heartbreak this easily. It would be a long time before she ever did.

A sob threatened to make its way out, but she swallowed and refused it to come out. Be strong…remember the good times, she thought to herself. Luna tried to remember their happier times, but she couldn't that moment. They didn't seem to matter anymore. Not if she was being forced to move on from him. Not if she was going to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	3. It Takes Two

**A/N: This is written for Bex! I don't think this is my best piece, so I'm going to try to come up with something else for you! I got a writer's block again and I decided to plunge into this instead of procrastinating while I had it. It was written for the Stretch Your Boundaries Competition, the Wand Wood Competition and the Camp Potter drabble tag. (This is a little longer than a drabble though.) I used the prompts truth, decision, and jumped to conclusions for Stretch Your Boundaries. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Bill and Fleur had been dating in secret for the past couple of months, though their frequent tutoring sessions probably gave their secret away. Bill was tired of keeping his relationship a secret though, so he decided that they should tell his family the truth that weekend.

Bill saw that Fleur was frowning, so he went over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "Relax. It will be fine. Trust me,"

"How do you know I was worried about that? I didn't even say anything," Fleur protested as he brushed a strand of hair away.

"I could just tell. Besides, the family meeting won't change how I feel about you. I love you."

* * *

They apparated to the Burrow when Fleur was finally calm enough to go there. They were instantly greeted by knowing looks from the twins and a "Moooorning," from George. Bill sighed when they gave him a knowing look and a wink. He should've known the twins would figure out that he was falling for Fleur before anybody else. Fred did have a secret relationship with Hermione for a year after all.

"How are you love birds this morning?" he asked as he winked at Bill again.

Fleur gave Bill a look. "I thought you didn't tell anybody. How do they know about us?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders and shook his head helplessly. "They're just evil pranksters. Don't mind them. They won't tell anybody before we do." He emphasized on the last part purposefully for their benefit, and they clutched their hearts dramatically.

"Why Bill! Must you think so low of us?" Fred asked dramatically.

"How's Hermione?" Bill asked Fred quickly to change the subject. The subject change worked because Fred's mischievous look changed to an adoring look.

"She's fine-" he started to say, but George rolled his eyes.

"He's madly in love with her," he said to Bill.

"And you're madly in love with Luna!" George looked at his twin with wide eyes.

"I thought you weren't going to tell anybody about that!" George protested, giving his twin a furious look.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep ours until dinner time," Bill said quickly.

George narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Deal. You'll have to keep mine longer though."

* * *

Everybody finally settled at the dinner table later that night. Bill's stomach squirmed a little as he felt his mother's expecting eyes on him and Fleur. He cleared his throat after the dishes were piled with food. He might as well state the obvious since everybody had jumped to the conclusions about him and Fleur by now. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Everybody…mum. I have some news for you… Fleur and I became close when I started tutoring her. She became a good friend, and one night I realized that I saw her as more than a friend…" he swallowed and saw the twins smile at each other. He gave them a knowing look before continuing. "I asked her to be my girlfriend a few weeks ago, and she said yes. I'm sorry for not telling you then, but I wanted to tell everybody together."

Gasps were heard around the table, and Mrs. Weasley dropped her spoon. It made a loud noise on the floor, but she paid no attention to it. Bill glanced up at her and saw that she had gone white.

"What? Y-you're going out with her?" she sputtered out. "But she's not your type!"

Bill shook his head. "This is not up for discussion. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. You can't control who we date and decide our types for us. You tried doing that to Fred and Hermione, and that didn't work." Bill saw Fred reach for Hermione's hand protectively as Mrs. Weasley shot her a look.

"We can't help who we fall in love with, mum," he finished.

His mother started to speak again, but his father held up a hand. "Bill is right. He is old enough to decide who he wants to date."

Bill held his breath nervously as his mother took in a sharp breath and stood up. "Well then… who wants some dessert? I'll get some dessert."

Fleur stood up to follow her. "I think I'll go help her…I don't want any ill feelings between us."

Bill shook his head. "No, she probably needs a few minutes alone. We should probably head back. I have to work early again tomorrow."

"We should at least stay for dessert," Fleur protested, but Bill shook his head. He didn't want to stick around for more tension.

"No, I don't like pie," he lied quickly. Fleur gave him a look, but stood up to leave with him finally.

"It was lovely to meet all of you. Thank you for having us here." His father nodded and smiled at her. Fred nodded at him when he looked his way and Bill turned to leave with Fleur.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
